


I will always love you

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Friendzone, M/M, Oblivious Zayn, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dotychczas mottem życiowym Zayna były słowa: „Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny. Zrozum to i ruszaj przed siebie. Nie bądź zły albo smutny przez to, co się dzieje, ciesz się z tego, co może się wydarzyć.” Jednak zawsze może wydarzyć się coś, co zmieni to motto całkowicie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will always love you

     W życiu Zayna, jest tylko sześć osób, które kocha naprawdę. Są to oczywiście jego rodzice, trzy siostry i jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Louis Tomlinson.  
*  
  Zayn zna Louisa od najmłodszych lat. Nie pamięta dokładnie jak go poznał, ale wie, że Louis zawsze był obecny w jego życiu. Tomlinson natomiast pamięta doskonale, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył Zayna w piaskownicy; on miał sześć lat, a Zayn cztery i budował zamek z piasku, co nie szło mu zbyt dobrze, ale był zbyt upartym, a może zbyt nieśmiałym dzieckiem, by poprosić kogoś o pomoc. A że Louis czuł się wtedy niczym Superman, postanowił mu pomóc.  
*  
  Zayn był także pierwszą osobą, której Louis powiedział o swojej orientacji seksualnej. Tomlinson był pewien, że przyjaciel go nie odrzuci i nie mylił się. Zayn przyjął to spokojnie, nie wystraszył się, ani nie zaczął obrzucać go wyzwiskami. Zamiast tego przytulił go mocno i powiedział, że kocha go takim, jakim jest i Louis jeszcze nigdy nie był bardziej szczęśliwszy, niż w tamtym momencie.  
*  
  W wieku piętnastu lat Zayn zaczyna randkować. Jest tym nieco przerażony i przytłoczony, ale właśnie wtedy zjawia się Superman Louis, który mu pomaga. I nie chodzi tylko o wybranie dobrych ciuchów i pomoc przy ułożeniu włosów. Zayn wyznaje przyjacielowi, że boi się pierwszego pocałunku. Louis przez chwilę milczy, po czym siada na łóżku Zayna i poklepuje miejsce obok siebie.  
 - Nigdy się nie całowałeś, huh? – pyta głupio, bo doskonale wie, że nie.  
  Mimo to Malik kręci z zażenowaniem głową, nie patrząc w oczy przyjaciela.  
 - Zayn... Wiem, że wiesz, że jestem gejem. I wiem, że ty nim nie jesteś. Ale chcę o tym na chwilę zapomnieć, w porządku?  
 - Tak...  
 - Chcę po prostu mieć pewność, że pierwsza osoba, która cię pocałuje, naprawdę cię kocha, okej?  
  Zayn kiwa głową i mruga gwałtownie. Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie, przybliża do przyjaciela i delikatnie otula dłońmi jego policzki. Czarnowłosy wpatruje się w jasne, lazurowe tęczówki Louisa i nieświadomie pochyla się w jego kierunku. Czuje na ustach jego gorący oddech i przymyka oczy, drżąc z podekscytowania i zniecierpliwienia. Ich pocałunek jest delikatny, niosący za sobą obietnicę. I kiedy Zayn wychodzi na randkę z niejaką Emily, nie wie, że Louis się w nim zakochuje.  
*  
  Zaynowi trudno patrzeć na to, jak Louis kończy szkołę. Boi się, że jego przyjaciel wyjedzie na studia i zapomni o nim raz na zawsze. Wciąż nie jest świadomy uczucia, jakim obdarza go Louis.  
  Mimo wszystko, kiedy dyrektor wyczytuje jego nazwisko i Louis wkracza dumnie na podwyższenie, ubrany w granatową togę, Zayn jest jednym z tych, którzy krzyczą i klaszczą najgłośniej, pomimo łez napływających do oczu.  
*  
 - Nie, ty rozłącz się pierwszy.  
 - Nie, ty.  
 - Ty.  
 - Ty.  
 - Boże, zakończcie w końcu tę rozmowę! – wrzeszczy Doniya, a oni tylko chichoczą i niechętnie odkładają słuchawki telefonów.  
  Mimo strachu Zayna, Louis o nim nie zapomniał. Jak by mógł, skoro go kocha? Jednak to jest coś, o czym Zayn nie ma pojęcia, mimo, że jego siostry wciąż mu o tym mówią.  
 - Jesteście jak stare małżeństwo – mruczy jego siostra, a on uśmiecha się jak idiota.   
 *  
  Zayn jest podekscytowany. I nie chodzi tylko o to, że właśnie kończy szkołę i zbliżają się wakacje. Jest podekscytowany, bo na jego zakończenie przyjeżdża Louis. I Zayn czuje, że nie mógłby dostać lepszego prezentu.  
*  
  Wszystko jest czarne i zamazane. Wszystko się trzęsie i szumi. Zayn niechętnie otwiera oczy i uświadamia sobie, że jest w aucie. Siedzi obok Louisa, który prowadzi swój nowo wyremontowany samochód i Zayn uśmiecha się szeroko, przypominając sobie, że właśnie się przeprowadza. Będzie mieszkał razem z Lou, w jego małym mieszkanku i będą razem studiować. Zayn nie wyobraża sobie innego życia.  
*  
  Pierwszy raz, kiedy Zayn czuje się  _nieco_ zazdrosny o Louisa, jest wtedy, gdy w pierwszym tygodniu jego pobytu w Londynie wybierają się do klubu i do jego przyjaciela przystawia się jakiś chłopak. Mimo, iż nie wydaje się, by Louisowi to przeszkadzało, Zaynowi przeszkadza to  _bardzo_. Tak bardzo, że uderza nieznajomego, podbijając mu oko.  
*  
  Pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis wyznaje Zaynowi, że  _może_  coś do niego czuć, jest w połowie semestru. Obydwaj wybrali się do klubu i choć obiecali sobie, że nie będą pili dużo, są po prostu nawaleni. Nie kontaktują i ledwo udaje im się sklecić zdanie, ale Louis w pewnym momencie chwyta dłoń Zayna i zmusza go, by spojrzał w jego oczy.  
 - Kocham cię, Zayn.  
  Zayn milczy. Przez dłuższy czas po prostu patrzy i nic nie mówi, i Louis, pomimo tego, że ma dobrze wypite, zaczyna się martwić. Jednak Zayn w końcu otwiera usta i  _tak po prostu_  wymiotuje.  
*  
  Po wyznaniu Louisa, Zayn nie wie co ma myśleć. Udaje, że tego nie pamięta i tak naprawdę nie wie dlaczego. Może dlatego, iż jest mu wstyd za to, co zrobił po słowach przyjaciela, a może po prostu boi się, że Louis nie mówił tego na poważnie. Mimowolnie jednak powraca do czasów, gdy miał piętnaście lat i czuł na ustach wargi przyjaciela i zaczyna odkrywać, że chciałby spróbować ich ponownie.  
*  
  Drugi raz, gdy Louis wyznaje uczucia Zaynowi jest wtedy, gdy obydwaj są całkowicie trzeźwi. Zayn właśnie szykuje się do wyjścia na uniwersytet i dostaje smsa. Prosi przyjaciela, by go dla niego przeczytał i Louis to robi. Wiadomość przyszła od Margaret, jednej z koleżanek Zayna ze studiów, która proponuje mu wyjście na lunch.  
 - Odpisz jej, że mogę iść – mówi Zayn, stojąc przed lustrem.  
 - Nie.  
  Zayn unosi brwi i odwraca się do przyjaciela, który jest niemal całkowicie czerwony na twarzy i zaciska gniewnie ręce.  
 - Dlaczego? – pyta łagodnie Zayn i zostawia w spokoju swoje włosy.  
 - Bo lunch zawsze jemy razem – odpowiada Louis i Zayn uśmiecha się.  
 - A czy stanie się coś, jeśli raz nie zjemy go razem?  
 - Tak. – Louis jest wyraźnie naburmuszony.  
 - Dlaczego nie mogę zjeść lunchu z Margaret? – pyta Zayn, nieco zirytowany zachowaniem przyjaciela.  
 - Bo cię kocham, w porządku? – wybucha Louis i rzuca komórkę Zayna na łóżko.  
  Nie czeka na reakcję, po prostu chwyta torbę i szarą bluzę i wybiega z mieszkania, zostawia Zayna samego, który wypowiada cicho słowa, które Louis tak bardzo pragnie usłyszeć.  
*  
  Zayn jest zły na swojego przyjaciela. Od kiedy Louis powiedział co czuje, unika tego tematu jak ognia. Rzadko bywa w domu i właściwie tylko się mijają, co dla Zayna jest wielkim ciosem, bo nawet nie ma okazji powiedzieć mu, że czuje to samo. Bo  _naprawdę_  czuje.  
  I kiedy pewnego dnia Zayn wraca z popołudniowej pracy i zastaje Louisa na kanapie, z jakimś innym chłopakiem, pęka mu serce.  
*  
  Nowym chłopakiem Lou zostaje Irlandczyk – Niall Horan. Niall jest sympatycznym chłopakiem, szczerym i głośnym, ale Zayn nie jest w stanie go polubić. Jest zazdrosny o swojego przyjaciela i ma ochotę wykrzyczeć mu prosto w twarz, jak bardzo go kocha.  
  Jednak Louis nie wspomina już o swoich uczuciach i zachowuje się tak, jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło. Więc Zayn w końcu poddaje się i ma nadzieję, że Louis jest szczęśliwy.  
*  
   W życiu Zayna jest tylko sześć osób, które kocha naprawdę. Są to oczywiście jego rodzice, trzy siostry i najlepszy przyjaciel, Louis Tomlinson. I Zayn wie, że to jego kocha najbardziej. Mimo, iż jest już za późno.


End file.
